Problem: Multiply, reduce to lowest terms, and write as a mixed number: $ 3\dfrac{4}{5} \times 1\dfrac{1}{3} $
Solution: $ = \dfrac{19}{5} \times \dfrac{4}{3}$ $ = \dfrac{19 \times 4}{5 \times 3}$ $ = \dfrac{76}{15}$ $ = 5 \dfrac{1}{15}$